Together
by PastellRain
Summary: Merli couldn't stand seeing someone she loved be so down on herself all the time. Haku was so beautiful, delicate even. Merli wanted nothing more than for the diffident Haku to believe in herself. With Merli by her side, Haku begins to gain confidence bit by bit. Haku x Merli. May become a series.


**Note: **Wow, it's been forever since I uploaded here. I've been avidly into writing and developing my **original ficiton **however, so go check out my Fictionpress account, PastellRain! (The same name as here.)

The inspiration for this drabble? I had a sudden resurgence in Vocaloid feels. I've been feeling a little down lately too? So I wanted to write a hurt/comfort fic for my extremely rare pair.

Seriously, Haku is sparesly polular these days, and Merli never was too popular either. When you see either of these two, it's NEVER together. Never ever. I love, love, love Haku and Merli so dearly. So... I brought these two beautiful women Together! Since nobody else would... It's a weird ship but I wanted to make it happen. Now excuse me as I endlessly loop the duet I put together of Haku and Merli singing Tori no Uta.

Also, this drabble may eventually become a series if I get inspired again!

* * *

Merli couldn't stand seeing someone she loved be so down on herself all the time. Haku was so beautiful, delicate even. Delicate in the way she was like a flower, exquisite yet fragile.

A year ago, serious and stern Merli Aoki became college dorm roommates with 24-year-old Haku Yowane, a year older than her, yet she had her life a lot less together than Merli did at the time. Haku had autism, which made it difficult for her to do some things, especially when they involved a social aspect.

Haku was a polite, kind person. She was also very soft-spoken, and usually had her face buried in a book. When Haku and Merli first met, Merli remembered Haku being very extremely standoffish and distant around her. Haku was painfully shy, to the point of avoiding others and almost never speaking if she didn't have to. She spent most of her time daydreaming or in her own little world.

That was why Merli was surprised to find out that Haku was in the same drama and theatre club as her. Haku must've had an interest in theatre, Merli thought. But she still couldn't imagine Haku getting up on stage and performing. Perhaps she just wanted to be a costume designer? Or a stage manager.

Even in the clubroom, Haku was alone most of the time. She mostly just observed the other people and drew costumes for the characters in plays she liked. Not that she shared them with everyone else or anything, she was much too shy to do even that.

Little did Merli know at the time, Haku _wanted_ to speak. She _wanted_ to come out of her shell. She _wanted_ other people to see her as more than just the gloomy quiet girl who sat alone in the back reading. But Haku's self-esteem was so poor, that she felt it was all just a distant dream to ever be more.

Eventually, Merli decided to go out of her way to talk to Haku. After all, it had been months since they were roommates, and they never even went out to grab a coffee together, or helped each other study. Merli had quite a few friends, but didn't know much about Haku's social life. How many friends did Haku have? Did Haku even have any close friends?

Merli wanted to become Haku's friend.

Merli and Haku eventually became closer, and when they did, Haku eventually opened up more. She told Merli about her dreams and insecurities. Haku had many thoughts running through her head, and she was usually so quiet before that it was unexpected.

Haku's dream was to be a broadway singer.

Merli thought this was something very surprising to come out of someone as secluded as Haku. But Haku was passionate about her dream. Merli could tell from the way she spoke about it. She also had rather unique way of seeing the world. She believed in dreams, fate, and miracles. She earnestly believed that anything could happen, as long as someone devoted oneself to it.

Haku foremost wanted to at least audition for her school's musical play.

Even though Haku thought most things were possible, she would've initially deemed her own dream as very unlikely. At least, before she became friends with Merli.

Haku had wanted for three years to audition for the school's annual musical, but she never could work up the courage to even consider going up on stage. But being friends with Merli, Haku claimed, has given her strength. Haku was going to audition.

Merli, being a singer herself, had offered to be Haku's vocal coach, and perhaps raise her confidence in the meantime.

Haku would sing quietly and under her breath at first during their lessons. Merli would've normally thought it would be hopeless for Haku to accomplish her dream given how she was at the time, but Haku was so open-hearted that it changed the way Merli thought. Merli saw hope for Haku, and was determined to never give up for her.

Eventually, Haku improved greatly in her singing, and showed more confidence. Around Merli, at least.

Haku had such a pure heart, Merli thought. So earnest and true. That was why it crushed Merli so much days later to see Haku got rejected from the musical.

Haku sang the way Merli told her to. The way she trained her to sing. With emotion, a clear voice, an open throat, and most importantly, with a flair of confidence. However, the nerves got to Haku and she eventually turned back into a soft-spoken, shaking mess by the end of the song she auditioned with. The drama coaches picked up on this, and told Haku she wasn't going to make it. She just wasn't ready.

Haku thought it was... okay. At first. After all, they were right. She just wasn't ready. But after a while, it sunk in. It sunk in that Haku wasn't good enough. It sunk in that she failed.

Haku came home crying that evening. It was as if her fond dream had shattered right before her eyes.

Merli had never before seen Haku so broken down before. This chance had obviously meant so, so much to Haku.

In fact, it meant almost everything to her.

"I'm... I'm sorry I'm so useless." Haku said between her sobs that night, shaking with sorrow. "All I do is drag you into my problems..."

Merli wasn't usually the type of person to be all emotional and sentimental, but seeing Haku like that actually broke her heart.

Merli loved Haku. She was always rooting for her. To follow her dreams. To come out of her shell. To smile.

Merli knew Haku had depression and often felt worthless. However, she didn't anticipate what would happen if Haku got rejected.

She had depended so much on Haku getting accepted. She had so much faith in Haku. It was because of Haku that Merli believed in such an idealistic outcome.

It was because of Haku that Merli could believe in dreams.

"Haku." Merli said softly. She longed to comfort Haku, but didn't know how to put it into words.

Merli kneeled down to pat her friend's back.

"You're not useless, okay?" Merli murmured. "You did very well. I'm so proud of you."

Haku shook her head and buried it further in her sleeves.

"But... but I'm just not good enough..." She sobbed.

"Haku, you've grown so much since I first met you, you know?" Merli said in a gentle tone that surprised even herself. The words she wanted to say became pouring out. "When I first met you, you wouldn't even talk to anyone. But you were able to audition, and I'm so proud. You... you also managed to work up the courage to become friends with me. And being friends with you taught me so many things. I really owe it all to you, Haku."

Haku began to peek up out of her sleeves. She looked at Merli's face. Merli, who usually didn't smile, was smiling comfortingly at her.

Did Merli really mean what she said?

"Merli..." Haku said. "I'm sorry... But thank you... Because without you I would've never have been able to come out of my shell..."

Merli broke down inside and hugged Haku gently.

Haku's nerves practically melted in the warm, loving embrace. She never recalled Merli hugging her before. Merli was a kind person deep inside, but always preferred to keep her distance. She wasn't really open and direct with her feelings.

Haku, comforted by the hug, felt more tears pool in her eyes. One tear slid down her cheek as the sobs came back.

"Don't cry." Merli said, tears spilling from her own eyes. "Please, don't cry... I'm here for you. Because I... I love you. I really do. I don't want to see you cry..."

Haku couldn't believe what she was hearing. Merli had confessed her love.

Merli was crying too. Merli, who was so strong, who was always there for her...

"Merli..." Haku started saying. "I... I'm so sorry I made you sad... But I've always loved you too. I'm so touched by your kindness..."

"Oh, Haku..." Merli leaned forward for a kiss in the moment. Haku composed herself, and exhaled all her sobs. She absorbed herself into the kiss.

Haku closed her eyes and took in the passionate gesture, feeling tingles of comfort and warmth bubble up inside of her.

Merli wrapped her arms around Haku as they kissed. She felt so intimate and warm, kissing the woman she had been in love with for more than a year.

Merli had never imagined that she would be kissing Haku, who was once so distant and shy.

Haku never imagined that her feelings for Merli would ever be reciprocated.

As they parted from the kiss, a warm afterglow encompassed the two figures who were standing in the evening sunlight of the window. Haku's face was red, partially from crying, and because her heart had been racing. Merli had tears (and her mascara) streaming down her face. But just as how they cried, the sun came back out after the rain and shone a vivid rainbow through the tears.

"I love you." Merli said again. "I really do. You give me so much hope. I know you don't think of yourself as much, and it pains me... Because I think you're a wonderful person."

"Merli, I love you." Haku said. "It means so much hearing those words from you."

Merli took Haku's hand in her own, and kissed it tenderly.

"Now, how about we go... on a date?" Merli asked. She felt the smallest bit anxious.

"I'd... I'd love that." Haku said. "Um... I've always wanted to try... karaoke?"

"Sure thing." Merli said. "Now let's get ready, shall we?"

Haku took a deep breath before smiling at Merli. It was a glowing moment, where her worries became butterflies that floated away and surrounded the two in warm, fluttery feelings.

Merli and Haku's feelings had brought them to the same place; Together.

* * *

**Note: **I know, this fic kinda sucks potatoes. It tastes like tears, melodrama, and overpowering saccharine. You actually expected this to be good? LOL.


End file.
